


Our Little Town

by ArsenicAndOldLace



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Colonialism, Gen, He is not sexy here. None of this is sexy., It's just weird and nonsensical, Not Canon Compliant, Not the suitless Darth Vader you're looking for though, Politics, Post-Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith, Suitless Darth Vader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 01:48:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21989470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArsenicAndOldLace/pseuds/ArsenicAndOldLace
Summary: During the Clone Wars, Anakin Skywalker and Ahsoka Tano successfully remove Separatist forces from a small planet, but while they fight against the Separatists, the rulers of the planet, who side with the Republic, drown a small town to make a reservoir.Later, Darth Vader comes back to the planet.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Our Little Town

_Love was all that it could give_

_But it died so other towns could live_

_They don't bury bodies from the drowned_

_But they drowned our little town_

—Buried in Water by Dead Man's Bones

20 BBY

This planet was so routine he didn’t even have to think. It was a small mid-rim planet called Taska. Other than that he knew nothing. The important part, that General Grievous was on planet, he knew well. 

Ahsoka wished she knew what her master was thinking. She thought this planet would be pretty relaxing, since the stakes were relatively low. Relatively. She tried to remember that for the people on this planet this conflict could mean their lives and their world. She had read the briefing. The planet's conflict didn't start with the Separatist's invasion. There was one people group in power, the Atataska, and every other people group was beneath them. However, the Atataska were loyal to the Republic, while the Yatosoka, a collective of the minority people groups, had sided with the Separatists. This was one of those situations where she had to hold her nose when she talked to the Atataska representative. She wished the war hadn't taken away from these people's justice! Why they thought the Separatists would treat them better she couldn't tell, but she supposed the Republic hadn't sent anyone here to negotiate or right the systemic injustice, so they had no reason to trust the Republic. But still! Couldn’t they see the atrocities the Separatists committed? The Republic didn’t sell people into slavery. 

Anakin leaped and whirled. He was determined to break through the Separatist lines. The only problem was the local Separatists. The Separatist droid lines were effectively using the local flesh and blood beings as shields, Grievous thought they would hesitate to kill the locals. And to an extent he was right. But they could only keep this up for so long. And then Anakin would be there. Victory was inevitable. This sleemo could not get away again. Grievous kept killing Jedi. But he hadn’t won against Anakin, truly. Leaning back from a plasma bolt, then ducking another and blocking two more he yelled to Rex, “Fire on the locals!” He did not look back to make sure Rex acknowledged his order, feeling his obedience in the Force, and he focused once more on the wall of willing sentient shields. They were willing. Complicit. And this was war. The 501st made quick work. The locals, while fierce, were not experienced at war like Anakin and his men. 

Ahsoka could feel her master fighting. As long as he was alive, there was hope. She wished she could be by him, her place she had earned through battle after battle. But she was here, dealing with bureaucrats. Someone needed to direct the relief efforts. But still. She didn’t tell others, but she longed for battle. It was clear. There was an enemy and there were friends. Relief efforts were important, she knew that, she just didn’t always feel it. “Master Jedi, Master Jedi, we must speak with you!” 

She turned and saw a Yatosoka, a rare sight in the capitol city. The Yatosoka’s face was deeply furrowed with worry lines, and his mouth was a frown. She pasted on a helpful expression. “Yes? How can I help you?”

His face lit up. “Master Jedi, I do not expect much, as I know my people have grievously erred, but I have a request.”

She never got used to the way much of the galaxy viewed Jedi as miracle workers. Though she supposed they were, from a certain point of view. “What’s your request? I know that the war is not black and white.” 

He started his spiel, “Master Jedi, my people did not turn to the Separatists willingly. We need help. I know the tales of old, Jedi are peacemakers. Please, please help us.”

She knew many beings felt the need to be very formal with the Jedi, but she wished he would just tell her outright what he needed. “Sir, what should I call you?”

“Oh. I’m so sorry, my name is Kaber ab Keryn.” His shoulders rose and fell noticeably, and she could feel his relief in the Force. She grabbed his stress and pushed it down, nurturing the relief. 

“Very nice to meet you, Kaber ab Keryn. Please call me Ahsoka. I’m a padawan learner. Would you mind telling me what you came here to ask me?” She continued soothing his emotions. His brow relaxed, and his breathing smoothed. 

“Okay. Okay. I’m from a town, a little town, we have 67 people, we haven’t done anything, we’re loyal citizens, but they’re going to flood our town! We live there! My grandfather and his grandfather and his grandfather lived here! They can’t! Where will we go?”

That was the meat of the message. But there were some things she needed him to clarify. “Kaber, I need you to tell me who ‘they’ are.” She was proud of the way she was handling him. Calming and soothing were not her strong points, so she was excited that so far she was able to calm and sooth him. 

“Oh, um, yes, the Atataska! Well, the ones in charge of the capitol. They want to drown our town to make a reservoir, just for industry!” He said this all in one breath. 

“That does sound quite bad. Have you talked to the government?” Once again, the diplomacy of it all! 

“Yes. We’ve talked over and over, but they don’t hear us! All they say is ‘why don’t you move?’ Even the Braj Gynli talked to them, but their ears are full! And those Separatist loving fools don’t help neither, they have no interest in negotiation, instead they seek new owners, and now every Atataski politician thinks we are all traitors to the Republic! Just because we’re a Yatosoka town.”

He looked beseachingly at her, “We support the Republic. We only wish to farm the land of our fathers. The town is Av Talevylem. Please, please help us. Only speak to the Atataska council, surely they will listen to a Jedi!”

“Padawan,” she murmured. 

“Jedi are wise, only a fool wouldn’t listen to you!” He proclaimed.

Obviously, he was not familiar with the failures of the Jedi, which had become more pronounced of late. Ahsoka thought, “If only he knew how we keep dying.”

Out loud, “I’ll try to talk to them. Unfortunately, I can’t guarantee anything,” she answered. 

He bid her goodbye, then hurried off, presumably to find others he could advocate his cause to. She went back to her duties, organizing the relief effort, but she hoped he succeeded. It really was unfair! She had power, but not the kind of power that would make any government listen to her. She could Force them to listen, but that wasn’t a preferred method. Her com interrupted her thoughts, and she also felt Anakin poking at her mind. 

Anakin’s voice filtered through, “Snips. I need you. We’re almost through the line, but we need you for the next part.” 

She dropped what she was doing. Someone else could handle it, and they’d probably do it better. Her master needed her. 

Everything went according to plan. Well, not quite. General Grievous escaped again. Of course. He didn’t know when he could finally bring him to justice. At least they had kept the Separatists from taking Taska. One more safe shipping lane. But that wasn’t enough. He wished he could be satisfied with this victory, except that it only reminded him how much ground the Separatists had taken. There were so many planets still under their tyranny. How many more would be deceived? How many more lives would be lost because they refused to follow the Republic and the Chancellor? He shook his head, rolled his shoulders. He had to be in the moment. Ahsoka had been saying something.

“Master? Skyguy? You there?” She raised her voice. He didn’t seem to hear her. That happened sometimes. She wished she could get into his head and reach him. She had tugged on their bond, but he had closed that off. It had been several years since she became his padawan, but she still wondered what their relationship could have been like if he had really chosen her. It was good. Really, it was great. Having a master as strong in the Force and brilliant as hers was a privilege. She just wished… No, nevermind. It didn’t matter. 

“Hey Snips. Sorry, I was just lost in thought.”

“You’re late to the party, Master.” She smiled at him. She knew he was busy. Being a general was not an easy thing, let alone being in charge of the lives of so many beings. The responsibility was an enormous weight on his shoulders. She tried to not add to it. He felt every loss so deeply. 

“I’m not late, I’m right on time.”

“Ha. Master, I talked Master Obi-Wan, and he said we don’t have to redeploy until two standard days from now.” 

“Maybe we can all get some sleep. You look like you need it.” If he thought she looked like she needed it, he should try looking at himself sometimes. She said as much. 

“Just for that, you get to enjoy the wonders of meditation for an hour. In a handstand.” Ahsoka huffed, twitched her lekku irritably, and marched off to meditate. He hoped. She might just be going to commiserate with the men. He smirked. Either way, not only had he defended Taska successfully, he had won the battle with his padawan. The final word. 

Ahsoka had packed her small rucksack, and was getting ready to leave, when she felt a vaguely familiar presence approach her. 

“Master Jedi, Master Jedi, did you speak to the Atataska council?” She hadn’t. If only because she was busy with the war effort. But still the sense of shame made her lekku droop. Whoops. 

“Kaber. I was just going to. Unfortunately I’ve been pretty busy over the past few days.” And now she would go do that. 

He nodded, accepting her lie. Another little guilt on her shoulders. She was never who she ought to be. “Well, they didn’t listen to me. I hope they listen to you! Otherwise the flooding is scheduled for the next moon of Ykala, and I still don’t know what we’ll do.”

“I’ll go talk to them now. Where are they located?” She hoped they were close by. It was almost the scheduled departure time. 

“They are at 3522 Rona Street. The Fourth Circle. They’re in session, always in session.” Under his breath, he mumbled, “Ru knows what they actually do.” 

“Thank you for reminding me! I’ll go now!” She dashed off without waiting for a reply, she had no time to waste. His puzzlement at her quick departure put a tingle in her lekku. Thankfully, the address wasn’t far away, she could make it there and back in less than an hour. And she knew the building, having coordinated with the local council on the best way to utilize Republic aid. She arrived before closed council doors. A cough startled her out of her mind. 

A bored Atataska motioned to her desk. “Ma’am. Please sign in.” 

“Oh right. I’m Jedi Padawan Ahsoka Tano, and I must speak to the Fourth Circle council immediately.” She stood straight, mindful of the impressive figure Jedi Knights cut for non-Jedi. Though she was a padawan. 

“A Jedi, hm? Well, I suppose. Other business will be introduced at three standard. Please wait until then.” The receptionist broke eye contact and went back to her flimsi forms. She supposed she could wait. To pass time as well as practice good communication skills, she commed Anakin to let him know what was going on. His Force twisted, and not in a good way. His anger sometimes scared her. She knew it would never be directed at her, but sometimes… She wondered. 

After awhile, they finally let her into the room. She presented her case as clearly and as calmly as possible.

The councilor looked at her dispassionately, the very picture of reason. "The Yatosoka town of Av Talevylem has been offered more than fair compensation. Especially considering." 

She snorted. She couldn't help it. 

The speaking councilor's lips turned down minutely, then he went on, "Even if we did agree with your proposal, the contract between Atataska Waters Corporation and the First Council has already been witnessed and sealed. We do honor our obligations." He sniffed, then broke eye contact looking down at his datapad. "The First Council is the head of the Fourth Council. We do not contradict or undermine." A long pause, she tensed. 

"The timetable is moved up due to current events. We cannot wait. Our city needs water desperately. The needs of our city of 50,000 outways 70 Yatosoka who have new farmland. They'll be happy where they're put. They have to get used to change and modernization. We'll evict them tomorrow." He made direct eye contact again. 

"I only tell you this as a courtesy to the Jedi. It's not the Jedi's business. Or the Separatists. Or the Republic itself. It is Taska and we manage our own." His tone became even more patronizing if possible. 

"You are young and idealistic. Soon you'll understand." Finally he finished. 

She stood there. "I understand it all." One day she'd be back. Today she'd ask Anakin. Maybe they would respect him. But she didn't think so. The whole council was just an echo chamber of self-righteous Atataska politicians. She gave the council a curt, verging on disrespectful bow, and walked out tall, twitching her lekku in insult and irritation all the way. There was no way these sanctimonious xenophobes would ever bother to learn how to read lekku, and she was right. 

Anakin listened to his padawan. He wished he had been there. He wished they had more time and they could show these bantha poodoo sleemo liars. What he'd show them he didn't know, but he wanted to borrow Obi-Wan's tongue for a day. Anakin's method of anger was more galactically frowned on. But they had to leave. Grievous was spotted near Bespin and that couldn't wait. Once he ended this stupid war he would bring the galaxy into line. Then politicians wouldn't have time to be petty and wreck lives. If only. He wished Padmé understood his passion for justice. But he knew she was afraid. He knew she'd seen the krayt dragon. But she'd stayed, She hadn't left him. She loved him. The dragon stirred.

17 BBY 

Taska. A bitter small petty little planet. He wished he could crush it. He could. But that wouldn’t fit with the Emperor’s plans. His master. How was it he thought he would be so powerful? Always he was enslaved to a new fool. Maybe if he destroyed this planet his master would put him down, like a slave on Tatooine who’d been beaten one to many times and had lost all fear. But even those slaves were freer than him. He still felt fear. He didn’t want to anger his master. And if he went off of his past, it would take a whole lot more than just one tiny planet blown up in disobedience to make his master put him down. Obi-Wan hadn’t even put him down after he killed the younglings. Obi-Wan could only dream of Sidious’s cruelty. He didn’t know how much it would take. He was chained forever. As he learnt more of the Sith, he had grown to fear that his master’s chains would never loose from him even in death. Mastery over death with a bitter twist. 

When he landed, the rulers of the town greeted him. They pretended pleasure at his presence, but he could feel their small hearts’ anger and rage at their powerlessness in the galaxy. He might still be a slave, but he had power over them and they knew it. 

He despised them. They did not know him, but he knew him, back when he was another, weaker man, who had done nothing to stop their snivelling plans to ruin others. Their petty plots wrecked the whole galaxy and left it ripe for the Sith, for him, to seize. When one of them, an aging Atataskan man, gave him an excuse, he choked him to death. By the time he left, he would drown every one of these cowards. This, he swore. 

That night he spent in the landing shuttle. He did not sleep. He could not. The suit weighed on him, but he had too much to do, in place of sleep he pulled on the murky waters surrounding this planet, made murkier by his presence, and stoked his fire. Pain was something familiar and comfortable. While he meditated she came to him. He didn’t hold her this time. She spat on him and clawed at his mask and called him every name he deserved. Then came Ahsoka. Ahsoka he could handle. She had turned from the Jedi, but in that little place in his head that wasn’t on fire he knew she would turn from him too. And now she did. Rex came too, a slave like himself, but now a slave set free. He didn’t know what became of him, but he knew he hadn’t taken part in Order 66. His thoughts spiraled for awhile. 

Before him stood a tree. It was beautiful, planted by a stream. Beyond the stream was a rich wood, but this tree stood alone. Animals and birds played around it. Its branches were thick and strong, and it rose to the stars in the heavens above. He walked closer and he noticed something else. At the base of the tree were many ugly white mushrooms. Their stench was terrible, and as he watched the tree started losing limbs, with more twisted mushrooms sprouting from its wounds. Vader looked behind him, and saw a vast dead forest, covered in the same mushrooms. Suddenly, he was pinned by a spotlight, and the tree was shown in stark relief, all its merits and flaws visible. And the light spoke. “We must cut down this tree. Let it go back to the dirt from where it came, if it stays like this, upright and rotting, it will fall and hurt us all.” Then the tree fell with a crash, he tried to move out of the way, but he couldn’t. Then he tried to push it away with the Force, but the Force did not respond. He felt the tree land on him, and he was pinned. He squirmed and squirmed, and the branches pinning him did not yield. The light was still shining. It spoke again, causing him to gnash his teeth, “Burn the trunk of the tree, so that it cannot spread its infection. Let the stump sit for three months, exposed to wind and rain, until the time is over. Then the tree will be set upright, the rain and sun will come in their seasons, and once again the tree will shelter all.” Lightning struck the branches and soon the whole tree was on fire, along with him, trapped under it. He yelled and cried, but the light did not respond. No one came. 

He woke up. He needed to leave. He had somewhere to be. 

“Sir, Sir!” An officer ran up to him, he pushed him aside and kept walking, as fast as he could on his maimed limbs. No others dared approach him. This was good, as he had to get to the mountains. There was something there waiting for him. 

He climbed through the night, using the Force when he couldn’t physically walk anymore. But the future was approaching, and as he entered into a fog bank he knew that what he came for was here. He couldn’t breathe anymore in his helmet and he forced it off. The air was thick but clean. And he took breath after breath. Then he took the gloves off his hands, his hands that were flesh and blood. He pushed them back through his hair, long long hair. A bush tore his cape, but he gladly left that behind. The fog rolled so thickly that seeing through it was useless. He heard splashing, and now he was almost in a lake. He had to keep going. He took a breath and dove under the water and when he crawled back out of the water he stayed on his hands and knees. His stomach rumbled. It was time to eat. Good thing he was surrounded by greenery. 

-

Evna snorted. The silly cow-man was back. She thought he was a man at least. He might be a droid! She couldn’t tell. He felt like both. But the way he acted, he wasn’t a cow or a man! He was a cow-man. She’d been coming to watch him for a month, once she finished all her chores. She also liked to swim in the lake. She’d heard her mom and friends talking about how there was a town down there, where Mama had grown up. She thought it’d be fun to live under the water. Maybe she could be a titika fish, just like the big cow-man! She’d asked her friend Askiv if he had met the cow-man, but he’d said no. 

Silly cow-man eating grass. But maybe he knew something she didn’t. She hadn’t dared get very close to him yet, though he seemed like a nice cow, he was also scary. He wasn’t just a cow-man, she thought he might be a bull-man. His clothes were black and torn and dirty, they looked like once they might have been armor. He had long dirty hair, she couldn’t tell what color it really was. And his nails were so long! His mom must not be very good, because her mom always trimmed her nails. She knew he was old though, so his mom might be gone. Evna got down on her hands and knees and mooed at him. He looked up and snorted, then went right back to eating. His face was so gray! And his skin was scarred and bubbly, he reminded her of the sad old men at the Community Home where her mom worked. They looked weird too. Some of them didn’t have any arms or legs. She wondered how they took baths or ate or picked flowers. She nosed the grass, just like Cow-man, and grabbed a mouthful. Ew. Ew, ew, ew. Not good. It was like a salad. Her mom would like it. She glared at Cow-man. He made it look good, he tricked her. Maybe she’d give him a name. A good Yatosoka name. Cow-man was in Basic, which was what they spoke at school, but at home they spoke Yatosoka. He deserved a home-name if he was going to stay near Talevylem Nevi. Brajka. A good name. It was her dad’s name. It meant Herdsman. A good name for a cow-man. He could join her family. She always wanted more family, but Mom never gave her more sisters or even one brother. It was such a bummer. 

She brought a rope this time.

She got closer slowly. Brajka kept eating grass, paying her no mind. Getting as close as she dared, she tossed the rope around his neck and tightened it. 

And the world cracked. The air smelt charged with electricity. 

Her lungs heaved, suddenly Brajka looked like the night buka, a ghastly spirit, coming to get her. The storm broke. Fat droplets hit her, her knees hit the ground, and Brajka stood up further, but this time instead of the buka that haunted her dreams it was a tall figure with a black mask, breathing heavily, then he was Brajka again. She held on to the rope. She felt the truth. She had him. She knew him. She named him. He was hers. 

She led him home, it was slow going because he crawled on his knees. She wasn’t stupid, she knew her mom wouldn’t really take him in, but she knew more that this was what she was supposed to be doing. Sometimes her mom didn’t understand. Evna thought this was because Ma was so busy trying to live that she didn’t have time to just understand. On the other hand, her friend, Askiv, didn’t feel the way the world worked like she did either. He didn’t dream his day out beforehand. She’d tried to ask him why, but he just looked at her silly and called her a talu, one of the space wizards. But now she had her very own buka. 

Brajka tugged at the rope. He hated the rope. He wanted to go back to eating grass. He was not meant to be chained. He roared. But she kept pulling. He stabbed at her mind. But her mind parted like the mist, she wasn’t where he thought she was. He was bigger than her. Why was she doing this? She started singing to calm him down. 

_Y wavad hi no famoshim, no galnim so, no dawunamim_

_Y wavad hi no famoshim ha y gur dim ym votah_.

Have you seen my lover, my heart-flower, my three moons

Have you seen my lover as she herds the cows? 

Her voice made him angry. Why did she sing to him? Why was she here? He had water and food and all that he needed. That field was his world, and she took it from him. Instead of tugging at the rope he decided to ram her. 

It didn’t work. His teeth ground together. He was free. He was content. And now she was here, taking him away from home, just like the man did when he was young. He loved his field. It was his. 

It was a good thing sometimes that her mom didn’t like her. She knew why her mom worked all the time. Her mom thought she was a buka spirit here to test her, or a talu here to make things worse, or just a silly little girl depending on the day. Her mom was so so afraid. And she thought that maybe her mom was right. 

“My father is the third moon, and he loves me, and he watches me all night, he herds the clouds safely to their beds and he herds me too.” It was from a poem her mom used to sing to keep bukas away. Bukas were generally bad, but she was a good one. And now she would herd Brajka safely home. 

He was like her, but while she was a moon, he was the black hole at the very center of the galaxy, he could pull the light in and never, ever let it go. She was smarter than his black hole, than the masked man in his heart, forever on fire. She put a rope on his mind and felt the chain of another, festering, stuck at the heart of him, like a chain around a proud tree that simply grew around it, but remained chained all the same. She couldn’t cut the chain. It bit at her when she tried. There were other ties on him. Withered, shriveled little strands of what must have once looked like proud lika-lika vines. They weren’t hers to deal with, and even the ugly chain, though it hurt her eyes to look at, wasn’t something she could ever cut. What she could do, however, was extinguish the fire. He was burning, and it smelt bad. And thanks to the Atataska, she had plenty of water around. 

When they got home, she tied Brajka up to a post in the back, with a trough and grass within reach. This settled him, he stopped trying to run her over with body and mind and set upon the grass with the single mindedness reserved for herbivores and loth cats. 

It wouldn't be too cold out tonight, and she knew now what she had to do. First she needed sleep. 

Outside, Brajka was almost content. He had food, water, but the rope on his neck rubbed. He looked at the house and thought that maybe he had been in one before. He settled down, putting that thought in a box along with the burning man, deep in the back of his mind. 

She slept for a couple of hours, enough for the moons and stars to come out, and then she woke up and went outside. Brajka was still there where she left him. In sleep he looked more like a person. A person her mom might fancy. She untied his lead and talked him into waking. For a moment, when his eyes opened, he was the big black monster, but then he blinked the sleep out of his eyes and crawled up on hands and knees. She led him down the road to the lake, gleaming in the moons. She could name every star reflected, every star her mind had walked. The sky was on earth at this time of the night. 

He snorted, eating grass again instead of admiring the beauty before him. But she supposed that was what separated sentients from animals. Sentients thought stars looked cool. Animals just kept eating. 

She took off her clothes. For this, she would be getting wet too. Goosebumps appeared right away. She didn't know how Brajka did it. He looked like he hadn't worn clothes in months. The water would be even colder than the air. She grabbed the rope on Brajka, with her hands and with her mind, and led him into the water. 

Brajka followed along willingly, even into the cold water. But when the water closed over his face something fell back into place in his mind. He wasn't an animal. He wasn't a Sith. He wasn't a Jedi. He wasn't even a husband. He was Anakin Skywalker. And O Force, O gods, he knew who he was and he knew what he'd done. But for once, the water was so cold the dragon in his heart couldn't move. The fire Obi-Wan had left him in couldn't burn him. He was so, so tired. He stood up, unbalancing the girl holding the rope tied to his neck. She fell over into the water with a cry. He rushed over and pulled her back up. She blinked the water out of her eyes, squinting at him. "Brajka? You stood up?" 

He tried to say anything, but his mouth wouldn’t work right. He turned to the Force instead. _Anakin Skywalker_ he cast to her. She nodded, she didn’t know who that was, and gave him her end of the rope.

“Now it’s yours, Anakin Skywalker.” 

His own rope. A rope he kept giving to others, letting them control him, thinking they could chain the dragon. Maybe it was time he held it only himself. It was hard thinking so clearly. If he was Vader, he would know what to do, but right now, he understood what he had done, the dear, dear consequences, and he didn’t want to do anything else. 

She stood silently beside him, cold in the water, his skin light and hers dark under the moon, and they looked at the stars until their necks started to hurt.

**Author's Note:**

> Capel Celyn was a small Welsh-speaking town. Liverpool, a larger English town, went over Welsh people's heads by appealing to Parliament, making it so they didn't have to ask for permission to drown the town to create a reservoir for drinking water. This event demonstrated that the Welsh did not have control over their own land, and that parliament cared more for English towns than Welsh towns. 
> 
> The dynamics between the minority population siding with the Separatists because the majority rulers sided with the Republic was inspired by the case of Breton nationalists allying with Nazi Germany during WWII to promote their language and culture, because France, which to this day has a policy of French only and assimilation, sided with the Allies. The enemy of my enemy is my friend, etc... Obviously in retrospect, once the war was over and everybody realized the Nazis sucked, the Breton nationalists' decision to side with the Nazis against the French further stigmatized the Breton language (Brezhoneg) and culture. Understandable, but rather sad all told.
> 
> The dream and going nuts in the field is inspired by the book of Daniel, from the Tanakh/Bible. It's a wild book. King Nebuchadnezzar has a dream about a tree getting chopped down, and then a year after he has the dream he says something too proud and God removes his human mind and gives him the mind of an animal and he eats grass for awhile. There are a lot of other interesting happenings in Daniel.


End file.
